


If You Give a Syrenne a Beer

by Cormag_Ravenstaff



Category: The Last Story
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 05:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5616187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cormag_Ravenstaff/pseuds/Cormag_Ravenstaff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parody of the book 'If You Give a Mouse a Cookie.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Give a Syrenne a Beer

If you give a Syrenne a beer, she's going to want someone to drink with.

When you drink with her, she'll probably invite you to the arena.

When she's finished, she split the winnings.

Then she'll want to go find Zael and tease him.

She might notice Lowell flirting with her.

So she'll probably ask for her swords.

When she's finished with Lowell, she'll want to take a walk to cool down.

She might get carried away and visit the arena again.

She may even do a little bit of gambling on the fights.

When she's done, she'll need a nap.

You'll need to carry her to her bed and tuck her in.

She'll crawl in and hurl a few insults your way.

Then she'll want a story.

So you'll tell her a story, and she'll complain about the lack of pictures.

In her slightly drunken state, she'll want to draw her own.

She'll draw a picture.

When the picture is finished, she'll want to celebrate…

…and tease Zael about his inability to draw.

Then she'll want to show it to everyone.

Which means she'll need help down the stairs.

She'll show it to Lowell.

Which will remind her…

…how much she hates him.

So…

…she'll ask for a friend to drink with.

And chances are, if she wants a drinking friend...

…she's going to need a beer to go with it.


End file.
